


Make The Devil Beg

by historicandgay (dannylawrence)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Devil!Apprentice, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spoilers for Lucio's Reversed Ending, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannylawrence/pseuds/historicandgay
Summary: The Devil before him had been blind, ignorant- not only of how to truly cultivate power in the mortal realm, but what to do with the people who made themselves subservient to him. He had never known what he had, he had never appreciated the full beauty of a human’s submission. Of Lucio’s submission.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Make The Devil Beg

The Devil’s realm held so many unused and forgotten pleasures. The Former Devil himself had been a fool, but Antaeus had known that for a while now. The Devil before him had been blind, ignorant- not only of how to truly cultivate power in the mortal realm, but what to do with the people who made themselves subservient to him. He had never known what he had, he had never appreciated the full beauty of a human’s submission. Of Lucio’s submission.

“Antaeus, please.” Lucio whined, kneeled between the Devil’s legs, where Antaeus sat on the throne, gently running a hand through Lucio’s hair. He hummed, pretending to consider what he wanted to do. 

“I’m just not sure, there’s so much more work we need to do, don’t you think? Maybe we should wait until we’re done. It might be a while, but I know you can be patient for me.”

Lucio groaned, his hands tightening in the fabric of Antaeus’s pants, his head falling forward. “Not tonight, not right now. I need you, I’ve always needed you. Let me be good for you, please.” He pulled Antaeus forward, until his mouth hovered over his thighs. Antaeus drew in a sharp breath, shakily letting go of Lucio’s hair and gripping onto the armrests of his throne as felt his cock grow harder and strain against his pants. Even after all this time, Lucio still made him _feel_ in ways no one and nothing else could. Lucio began mouthing at the material near his crotch and Antaeus felt his breathing turn ragged, struggling to form a coherent response. 

“Y-yes, alright then. I’ll allow it.” He said quickly and felt Lucio smirk. He sighed to himself. Usually, Antaeus could hold off for longer than this, usually he could wait until Lucio was squirming and beautiful underneath him, but other times, even with the power of a Major Arcana inside him, he still felt as eager for Lucio’s touch as he did when he asked the man to kiss him again in the forest all that time ago. 

Lucio pulled Antaeus’s shirt out from his pants and began kissing his stomach with that reverent adoration Antaeus had long ago become accustomed to but still craved, arching his back into Lucio’s touch as the man undid the strappings on his pants. He slowly pulled them down and Antaeus whimpered as Lucio continued to bite and lick at his upper thighs, avoiding where the Devil needed him most. “ _Lucio._ ” Antaeus snapped, although he winced when he heard how his voice cracked, “I thought you said you were going to be good for me.”

Lucio pulled back and looked up at him. He already had that glazed look in his eyes and his blush combined with his mussed up hair caused the heat in Antaeus’s stomach to grow. “I just want to make sure I do exactly what you want of me.” Lucio smiled innocently. “And I won’t know what that is until you tell me.”

Antaeus moved his hand to cup Lucio’s face, putting the slightest amount of pressure on his claws that raked through Lucio’s hair. “I want you to put your mouth on me, Lucio.”

Lucio smirked and bit his lip in that obnoxious way that made Antaeus hate himself for how much it got to him. “But I was already doing that.”

“Put your mouth on my cock, Lucio.” Antaeus said, having to quickly bite back the _please_ that threatened to spill from his mouth. He feared, sometimes, that Lucio made him weak. That he had grand and world-uniting plans for his reign as the Devil, and although Lucio was a strong and capable emissary in the mortal realm to execute those plans, he was not only the one person that could make him feel like this, but he also the one person that could make the Devil beg. But as Lucio finally, _finally_ put his mouth around Antaeus’s dick, he found he couldn’t honestly be bothered by that fact too much at the current moment.

“Oh… oh fuck, Lucio.”

Lucio licked his tongue up the side of his dick and slowly swirled it around the tip before moving his head to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the veins, using one of his hands to spread the pre-cum leaking out of the Devil’s cock as he slowly moved it up and down the shaft before swallowing him again. 

“ _Ah_. Holy shit, L-Lucio.” Antaeus’s moans grew higher in pitch as his hips bucked up into Lucio’s mouth, causing the man to choke. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Lucio smiled, looking up at Antaeus, the sight of his reddened, spit-slicked lips causing the Devil’s head to spin. “I liked it, you can do it again. I want you to.”

Antaeus moaned and let his head fall back and pressed the side of his face into the throne as Lucio put his mouth back on him, his hips now moving even faster in the man’s mouth.

“That’s it. Yes, yes, oh _fuck_ , Lucio, that’s so good. Fuck you’re so good, you’re so good for me. My Lucio, my gorgeous Lucio.” He heard Lucio moan, the vibrations feeling absolutely perfect around him. A quick glance downwards revealed Lucio desperately palming himself through his pants, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Lucio, I’m- I’m going to-” Lucio quickly pulled off of him and Antaeus couldn’t help the whine that slipped out of him. Lucio stood up in front of the throne, his hands going to slowly pull up shit shirt, his eyes locked with Antaeus in silent question before the Devil nodded and Lucio began quickly taking off his clothes, although Antaeus couldn’t help but give a small smile at Lucio’s frustrations with his capes and sashes.

“They were your idea.” Antaeus laughed after Lucio gave an annoyed huff. “Although… you do always look quite handsome in it.” 

Lucio smiled, “Should I keep it on then?”

“No. I want to see all of you.” And Antaeus didn’t think there would ever be as beautiful a sight in all the realms as the blush on Lucio’s face. 

The second he was done he sat down on Antaeus’s lap, the other man’s hands going to hold his waist, his thumbs tracing small circles on Lucio’s hips. Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment as they held onto each other. “You know, you were quite impatient today, Lucio.” Antaeus said after a moment.

“Are you going to punish me?” And the Devil couldn’t help but find the eager tone of his voice almost too endearing. 

“Well, that does only seem fair, Lucio. I’m afraid I don’t think I can let you touch me. How does that sound?” 

Lucio groaned, “Awful. Torturous. Please do it.” Antaeus let out a surprised laugh, though he’s honestly not sure what other response he expected. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Chains materialized out of the magic from the Devil's hands which quickly pulled Lucio’s arms behind his back and tied them together. “You always look gorgeous like this.” Antaeus whispered to Lucio causing the man to let out a small gasp.

“Luckily chains aren’t the only thing you can materialize out of your hands, right Antaeus?” Lucio smirked, as Antaeus rolled his eyes and moved his now lubed fingers towards Lucio’s asshole. As he worked Lucio open, slowly adding in two more fingers, he drank in the amazing sounds of Lucio’s broken moans and panting, truly feeling like he would be more than happy just to see Lucio come apart from his hand alone. Lucio always came apart so perfectly for him. 

“I’m ready, please, I’m ready.” He pulled Lucio in for a quick kiss before positioning himself underneath him. He slid into Lucio slowly, sinking into that perfect feeling of heat from Lucio that never failed to make him feel safe and wonderful. He slowly started to move inside Lucio, causing the man to let out soft moans with each thrust. 

“Oh, oh, oh, Antaeus.” Lucio buried his head into the crook of Antaeus’s neck, letting the Devil do what he wanted to him.

“What would the citizens of the great Vesuvian Empire say if they could see you right now? Their beloved Count Lucio coming undone so easily for me.” Lucio just whimpered, fucking himself on Antaeus’s cock harder and harder. “My beautiful Lucio, you love to have people praise you, don’t you?” Antaeus asked, his breathing becoming more labored. “You love to have people worship you. Do you wish they could worship you like I do? Do you think they could?” 

Lucio shook his head, a flush running down to the bottom of his chest. “No. I- I mean, I love the sound of people wanting me, but no, Antaeus, no one else could do to me what you do. I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m- ah, ah, ah.” 

“Are you going to cum, Lucio? Are you going to cum on the Devil’s cock?” Antaeus asked, thrusting faster into Lucio.

“Yes, yes, oh gods, I can’t, I’m- Antaeus, I love you, I love you, _oh_ -” Lucio spilled onto Antaeus’s chest, falling forward as Antaeus’s arms wrapped around the top of his shoulders, pulling him close, chasing his own relief.

“You did so good, you’re perfect for me Lucio,” Antaeus panted, holding on tight to Lucio.

“Cum in me, Antaeus, I’m yours.” Lucio cooed as he kissed along his neck. 

“Shit, Lucio, please, _please_ , I need you, I-” Antaeus pulled Lucio down and buried himself to the hilt as he finished, his orgasm coming over him in a rush. As he came down, he slowly pulled himself out of Lucio and evaporated the chains around his wrists. They sat there for a moment, sitting on the Devil’s throne, each of them possessing more power than they ever thought possible but more than content to simply exist near each other in the moment.

“I really do.” Antaeus whispered, whether to himself or to Lucio he wasn’t sure. 

“Huh?” Lucio asked, fatigue settling in over his voice.

“Need you. I need you Lucio. You know that, right?” For a moment he thought he could see tears in the Count’s eyes, but before he could tell for sure, the man quickly pulled himself up and gently kissed Antaeus on the forehead.

“You really are the most adorable Devil I've ever seen." Lucio spoke softly as he ran his thumb across Antaeus's cheek, holding his face so carefully Antaeus almost felt the need to remind Lucio he was immortal now and probably wouldn't break that easily, but Lucio's hand felt so good on him, so he just leaned into the touch.

Occasionally he missed the people from his old life. His mortal life. Occasionally he thought back fondly on the people he knew in Vesuvia- Julian, Nadia, Portia... Asra. He missed Asra, but he had missed Asra when he was a mortal as well, for all that his mentor had mysteriously come and gone from his life day in and day out without a word. But that was over now. As he looked at Lucio, he almost thought it was funny, how deeply his old friend had hated the man in front of him that he had come to love. Why had Asra hated Lucio so much? Or at least, hated him more pointedly than anyone else seemed to? For a second he almost recalled Asra telling him. But he couldn't quite remember. 

"From the cutest magician to the cutest Devil. What a journey. Now, come on, your majesty.” Lucio smiled, getting up out of the throne and extending his hand toward the Devil. “Let’s get some sleep. Conquering the world requires a full night’s rest, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction for The Arcana, I hope y'all like it! I absolutely loved Lucio's reversed ending, I thought it was so fascinating and I honestly just needed to make content for it. If you have any requests, let me know! I'm more than open to writing for any Arcana pairing lol.
> 
> Comments are always deeply appreciated! <3


End file.
